<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Octopunk Advent Day 6 - Snowballs by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912484">Octopunk Advent Day 6 - Snowballs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution, Seven Deadly Synths (Short Film)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaos, Crossover, Fighting, Gen, Good vs Evil, Octopunk Advent, snowballs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mag… I’m not sure how we can win this.” Seth admitted sadly.<br/>“Pull it together man! We have the best cooperation out of these teams. We are stronger together.”<br/>“Look, if we can take down Brian, I’ll be happy.” Jared added. Mag shot dagger eyes at both of them.<br/>“We are going to win this. None of this <em> we’re not good enough </em> shit. We can do this. We will do this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared/Mag/Seth (Seven Deadly Synths), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Octopunk Advent [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Octopunk Advent Day 6 - Snowballs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three separate fortresses had been erected from the soft white powder that was falling around the battle zone. The first of these fortresses belonged to the OT3. It was small but mighty and the three knights of this castle felt confident in its construction. Behind the walls, Seth was forming as many snowballs as he could, Jared was carving out a small trench to store them in and Mag was looking out onto the battleground, trying to plan their attack. <br/>“Ok, the fortress to our left looks like it’ll be hard to conquer and I know there’s a lot of them. The other fortress is smaller than ours but we know that one of fighters from their kingdom is strong. We cannot let him beat us today.” Mag said with swelling hubris.<br/>“Mag… I’m not sure how we can win this.” Seth admitted sadly.<br/>“Pull it together man! We have the best cooperation out of these teams. We are stronger together.”<br/>“Look, if we can take down Brian, I’ll be happy.” Jared added. Mag shot dagger eyes at both of them.<br/>“We are going to win this. None of this <em> we’re not good enough </em> shit. We can do this. We will do this.”</p>
<p>A much more confident conversation was going on in the fortress to their right. Inside their tiny temple, Brian and Ada were meticulously planning their attack.<br/>“So, the tiny fortress over there wants my blood and the bigger one wants yours? Is that what I’m hearing?”<br/>“Sort of,” Ada began, “The Detroit Police Department Snowball Squad have always had problems with me. Two of their members, Nines and Gavin, have reached out to me recently and I consider them as more of friends but I still don’t believe that Tina and Chris agree with their views. We should be wary.”<br/>“Well, I’m more concerned with the fortress of love over there,” Brian stated, pointing towards the OT3 base, “These guys have wanted to take me down for years… They still do.”<br/>“Good to know. So we eliminate them first?”<br/>“Yes. One hundred percent.” Brian confirmed, glaring towards them.</p>
<p>Meanwhile… <br/>“We don’t know what they’re capable of!”<br/>“But we KNOW that Ada is strong. She’s the danger!”<br/>“Surely we want to take out the unknown variable first!?”<br/>“We’re police officers and detectives, START ACTING LIKE THEM.”<br/>“Gav jeez CALM DOWN.”<br/>It was not going well over there… Gavin, Tina, Nines and Chris were arguing violently; they weren’t loud enough for the other fortresses to hear but there was no real agreement as to their strategy. Finally, Tina took control of the very chaotic situation.<br/>“QUIET. We go for Ada and her buddy first.”<br/>“Tina I…” Nines tried to protest but was quickly interrupted.<br/>“We know what she can do, we’re prepared for that. Once we have a hold of two fortresses, we can attack the unknown team from both sides. Happy?”<br/>Clearly Gavin and Nines were not entirely happy but everyone nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>Suddenly the DPD were being bombarded by snowballs from who knows where.<br/>“See THIS is why we should’ve set up a covert team to sneak up and get the first hits!” Chris complained.<br/>“Well it’s too late for that,” Gavin stated, “Prepare yourselves!!!!”</p>
<p>Suddenly, flying bundles of icy coldness were flying through the sky between all three of the fortresses, with an excessive amount now aimed at Ada and Brian. But they weren’t throwing any back? The OT3 were confused, the DPD were stressed and Ada and Brian were very very smug.</p>
<p>Soon, both the DPD team and the OT3 team were out of ammunition. Frantically behind their barracks, they were trying to gather enough snow to create good weapons but the process was becoming more and more tiring. <br/>“There’s not much snow left that’s actually coming loose, we’re getting down to the packed stuff Mag!” Jared cried.<br/>“Just keep working for it, scramble something together before we get any incoming fire!” Mag exclaimed, now also working furiously to form snowballs.”<br/>“I think it’s a bit late for that, you three…” Brian said, looming over them with a bundle of snowballs in his grasp.</p>
<p>Tina had also stepped down from her role as leader and was helping to form snowballs for the department team but they too were too late as Ada approached.<br/>“I was willing to let you stand a chance because I knew that Nines was here but, that onslaught towards us was rather aggressive and I see that as an act of war.” “She stated, smirking.</p>
<p>Moments later, Brian and Ada joined each other in the centre of the battlefield which they had won over. They stood between all three fortresses which they had conquered. They felt strong.<br/>“I’m impressed your tactic worked Ms. Ada.”<br/>“I am a logical person. I knew the Detroit Police Department would not be as a group and from what you told me about your enemies, I knew that they would not be either. Patience is a virtue.”<br/>“Indeed it is.” Brian said smiling, but that smile quickly fell to a frown.<br/>“Patience may be a virtue,” Seth called out, now standing proudly on top of their defense wall, “But so is communication.” With that he looked toward the other supposedly overthrown fortress where all of their members were standing with snowballs in hand.</p>
<p>“FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>